


Madly in Love

by OuMiyuki



Series: Honoka x Aqours [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Watanabe You misses her girlfriend so much she could not help but did what she did.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Watanabe You
Series: Honoka x Aqours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Madly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Dear Unabashed Anonymous,**
> 
> **The prompt itself was an “ooohhhh~” moment of wide smiles and slight blushes for Miyuki. XD**
> 
> **May you enjoy~**
> 
> The prompt:  
> 3\. "I am so madly in love with you"
> 
> 3\. Small peck, pause, then a passionate kiss

Being in a long-distance relationship is never easy. You has learnt this first hand and although she got a whole lot of physical affection from Honoka who was a really good hugger since she arrived in Tokyo…She was still itching for more.

Hungry ocean blue eyes flitted over the gingerhead seated on the bed and relaxing. You drank in the sight – taking her time to stare at Honoka’s sprawled out legs as her girlfriend was in shorts now and camera angle usually does not let you see legs. Not unless Honoka was showing them off on purpose.

_I can’t help but…stare…_

You feels her cheeks grow a tad hot at memories of Honoka’s legs being exposed to her, mostly by coincidence since the gingerhead loved to get up and grab more snacks before returning to their video call.

_I’m quite sure it’s not a leg fetish I have…and just because I don’t get enough Honoka-chan from being in Numazu… Pretty sure._

You assures herself half-heartedly as she let her gaze travel up those exposed thighs and onto Honoka’s arms as she was just idly scrolling her phone and replying to text messages.

_Honoka-chan…_

The ash-brunette’s eyebrows furrowed subconsciously as she got up from where she sat on the floor of Honoka’s dorm room, her feet naturally taking her towards Honoka.

_I miss you. I want more of you._

You has Honoka trapped between her as she had her hands on the bed’s backrest and was straddling a surprised but smiling patiently gingerhead.

_Honoka-chan…you’re an amazing view…_

You swallows audibly as she swam in her favourite sky blue eyes and let her thoughts spill. “I am so…”

You presses her lips to Honoka’s – soft.

You takes a long breath before she finishes her sentence in that low, husky voice. “…madly in love with you.”

Before Honoka could react, You closes the short distance again, taking the gingerhead’s lips into hers, nibbling and tugging. Pressing and sucking. Licking, seeking approval for entry which Honoka readily gave.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Honoka’s hands went from holding You’s waist to gripping her shirt to being lost in those sexy locks of grey tresses, fingers doing the talking.

_Honoka-chan’s touches…_

You replied to Honoka’s mutual desire for her by deepening their kiss, having their tongue dance and she sucked on them to elicit moans from her girlfriend.

_Honoka-chan’s voice…_

You has both hands cupping Honoka’s blush-covered and infatuated face with all the gentleness and neediness a girl could as she pulled away to catch her breath. Honoka doing the same.

_Honoka-chan._

“I…I love you and missed you so much, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka’s dazed gaze morphed into that understanding, sweet one You adores as the gingerhead giggles lyrically. “I missed you too, You-chan.”

You’s ears burned red as she grinned from one red ear to the other – the thumping in her ribcage singing _“I love Honoka-chan. I love her so much. She loves me too. And I’m so happy!!”_

Honoka moves her hand to pat You. “Now, are you going to be the cute You-chan you are and keep smiling at me like that~ or are you going to continue your assault on me~?” Honoka ends with a playful wink.

“A-Assault!? I just-”

“Sits on my lap, French kisses me? _Hard.”_ Honoka smirks, fingers twirling the ends of You’s hair teasingly.

_I- I did do that..!!_

You’s face erupts into a deep red, steam exiting her head as she makes stuttering noises. “Th-That’s cos…That’s cos…”

“Because~?” Honoka beams; less devilish and more her usual, carefree one now.

You closes her eyes and sighed. “I couldn’t hold back the amount of love I’ve been accumulating in the few months we could not meet.”

_I literally wished I could teleport in front of you and get all the hugs every single day._

Honoka smiles a lopsided, understanding smile as she felt the exact same way, and she hugs You tightly. “We’ll be together more now that you’ve made it into the same university.”

You relaxes in Honoka’s embrace, nuzzling. “Yeah…”

_I just want to be beside you more…_

Honoka caresses You’s hair, both comfortable cuddling until Honoka’s tummy growled.

_To hear that too._

The gingerhead gave her tummy a glare both You and said tummy could not see. “My treat to celebrate your success in passing those exams and making it here.”

You grins and wraps her arms around Honoka more. “You’ve got to make me get up.”

“Ehhh~~”

“Hehehe, I like it here.” You nuzzles into Honoka’s nape.

_A lot~_

“You-chaaaan~ I’m hungry~~” Honoka protests verbally but still had her arms hugging You.

_Me too._

“Mm~ So comfy~” You smiles widely where she continues cuddling and nuzzling on Honoka.

“Mou!” Honoka laughs and You beams.

**Author's Note:**

> **You and Honoka togetherrrrr!! Physically!!**
> 
> **Equal hugs and hugs and more hugs!! Cos, being apart due to school can’t be helped!! @m@**
> 
> **I’m soooo glad they get to be in the same university now :3**
> 
> **I want them in the same dorm room. Is that possible? Could I? Should I? Hmmmm XD**
> 
> **Anyways!! I hope you enjoyed it, Anon who requested the kiss :P**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like~ (With each comment!! We get closer to getting food!! XD)**


End file.
